Vox
Vox is a Dark Dreamkeeper who works for O'Naicul of the Neon Knives. Appearance Vox has the appearance of a chewed up hyena, having mostly light-gray fur and having dark-colored markings all over his body and muzzle, as well as various bald-spots on various joints of his body and tail, that are in round or swirl patterns and all in a array of different colors. His ears are ripped into like a swirl pattern with ear-piercings that form a single stitch. He wore ripped dark-green pants with a belt and gray pouch on his waist. He also wore a chain necklace and spiked choker around his neck. He had green gloves over a striped stocking that went up to his elbows. Personality Vox was very crazed looking when first introduced, possibly high on ball-shaped pills as pink smoke was coming out of his mouth. He talked very tough by threatening to kill Bast shortly after meeting him though he seems to be mostly talk, as he easily backs down to his superiors threatening him with their Powers. History Volume 3 Chapter 8 Vox was watching two Ryuu-nekos fighting each other with various other street punks when he overheard Bast talking with Vanth. He slowly made his way over to them while calling him out, eventually getting up on him saying he wanted to put him in the grave. Bast showed disinterest in talking with him over O'Naicul but Vox insisted on continuing his 'conversation', leading to him being beaten up by the former. In a rage, Vox proceeded to activate his Power but was stopped by Scythe, who formed a ring around his head to calm him down. Vox walked off while mocking Bast on how he couldn't handle him anyway. Later as Bast is attacked for having lied to O'Naicul, the word is given to capture him. Vox responded by using his Power to try and stop Bast from escaping. Chapter 9 Eventually the Anduruna Shock Troopers arrive to secure the area. After Scythe used his power to kill several troopers they opened fire on the building in order to knock it down. The building eventually collapsed, presumably killing him in the process. Volume 4 Based off illustrations, as well as documents from Troika and word of mouth from Cal of the Anduruna Police Force, Vox has managed to survive his encounter with the shock troopers and was arrested and later released under order by Antioch. Currently he is preparing for what maybe a battle along with the rest of his allies. Power and Abilities Spiked Gas Ball: By pointing his middle finger upward, Vox is able to produce a green spiked ball that is made of solid gas, which is intended to puncture anyone who happens to slam into it. However given the size that he produced one, it can be used to climb on instead before eventually dispersing. It was first used against Bast while trying to catch him on O'Naicul's orders. Trivia Vox is usually on some sort of drugs. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Dark Dreamkeepers